


彗尾背離太陽而行

by sadsongs1



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 01:00:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21045701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadsongs1/pseuds/sadsongs1
Summary: 今天也觀賞小學生了嗎？





	彗尾背離太陽而行

**Author's Note:**

> 搭配兩首背景音樂更對味：  
Halsey - Colors (Stripped / Audio)  
We Lost The Sea - Challenger part 2 - A Swan Song（3分後究極清涼）  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C092uisdqh8  
https://welostthesea.bandcamp.com/track/challenger-part-2-a-swan-song

Tweek記不起上次彈琴是什麼時候。放學鈴聲一響起，四周群起紛雜而紊亂的聲響，人群淹覆擁擠的走廊與狹窄的磚路，雪總是輕而緩地紛落在眼睫上，旋即消融，同學們也都是這樣子，只是眨眼的片刻就消散於他們各自的歸途，灰暗的天空沉落斑駁稀疏的日光，雪仍下著。

偶爾他會偷溜進沒鎖上門的大禮堂，把顫抖且抽搐的指尖安置於白與黑交錯的琴鍵上，音符一個一個聚攏在樂譜，他斷斷續續彈奏，晃悠的琴音迴盪。他清楚每個音符都是落單的，它們都必須攀著身子互相填補，才不顯得狼狽而怪異。

但他再怎麼努力，還是無法避免恐懼著人群，害怕輕易靠近而喧鬧的臉龐，害怕冗長而多餘的眼神交會，害怕視線所及的一切事物，他沒法精確地嵌進這些條條框框裡，卻又無法不忍住把身子挺直，把五官端正，吃力彎起嘴角，笑著露出牙齒，說，我沒發瘋，我和大家都一樣，我很正常。

所以當整個小鎮都齊心協力變相逼迫他和Craig成為情侶時，他甚至有些熱衷其中，他順應整個局勢而不嘗試抗拒，儘管當初在後院他為了勸Craig復合的那些話都是真心，但他還是時常覺得，他們只不過是為了符合人們期待的虛假產物，他們牽著彼此的手，並肩身處於支離破碎的邊緣。

「……所以Stan氣炸了，然後也跟著舉報Cartman，超好笑，他們到底在幹麼，真的是一群蠢貨。」Craig拿起盤中的薯條塞入嘴裡，另一隻手的指尖規律地輕敲桌面，嘴角微微上揚。

Tweek觀察著對方的手，太修長了，雖然時常見他豎中指，但以往倒是沒認真注意那指節是多麼好看，沒去彈琴實在是太可惜，不如說他著實令人惋惜的點還不只這些。

比同齡孩子們還頎長挺直的雙腿，藍色秘魯毛線帽壓摺柔軟的黑髮，情緒極少過度張揚於臉部，好似什麼都不值得提起勁，對外滿滿攻擊性話語夾帶濃濃鼻音，只看向自己時卻又能夠honey、babe滿嘴糖蜜，森冷的藍色眼眸溢漏粼粼的幽光，在夜裡依然不敢直視的海，日日融蝕他本就殘缺不全的理智。

他時常懷疑Craig整個人都是洇泳於寂寥寬廣的宇宙，才能同時擁有窒息的光亮與盛開的深淵。

「Craig，」Tweek緊抓著兩側的頭髮，猛地生疼，「你真的認為我們還要繼續在一起嗎？我是說，如果你沒那麼喜歡的話，分也沒差，都交往好幾個月了，分手很正常。」

Craig漫不經心放下手中的刀叉，「你受不了了？」

「當然沒有，我還是很喜歡你……你……這個朋友，但是，你、你不要勉強自己。」Tweek意識到他的聲音比平常更加畏縮，身子也止不住間歇性抽搐，他忐忑地緊捂胸前的襯衫衣料，另一手連忙端起咖啡往嘴裡送。

Craig傾身伸出手交疊在Tweek的手背上，「別緊張，寶貝，我不會跟你分手的，」他眼眉懶懶地垂下，然後百無聊賴地看向窗外，「待會回去路上順便去商店吧，Tricia叫我幫她買東西，噢，而且我媽買了超好吃的蘋果派……」

「Craig，Cartman跟我說，我只想得到你的注意，他說是你親口說的，我……真的，抱歉……我太依賴你了。」Tweek也隨著Craig的視線望向窗外，路上行人來來去去，無意停留。

「操，那個臭肥子很煩，」Tweek從眼角瞥見Craig輕皺起眉頭，但一會兒就舒展開來，他慢條斯理收回本來交疊在Tweek手背上的手，手肘彎曲壓在桌面，單手隨意地撐住臉頰，整張臉被壓著變形，眼角也被壓著扭曲得似笑非笑，兩潭比浪潮更幽深的眼直直望向自己，「但我還是在你身邊啊，寶貝，這樣難道還不夠嗎？我是不會那麼快就離開的。」

不夠。不夠。遠遠不夠。我想要的遠遠不只這些。我想要的是。

但到頭來Tweek從未再度開口，習慣性地低下頭，抓緊襯衫的衣角，又鬆開，反反覆覆。

不得不說數學作業真的是無聊到爆了，Craig寫不到一頁就陣亡，直接趴在床上睡著，擺放在枕頭側的手機還在自顧自地播放音樂，手中鐵尺掉落地面的突兀聲響使得Tweek從打盹中驚醒，他撐起趴伏在床上的身軀，他和Craig兩人的作業散落床上各個角落，吃到一半的薯片，戴著頭盔的太空猴子玩偶，色彩炫亮製作精美的火箭模型。他們年幼的身體肩並肩蜷曲在溫軟綿柔的床，Tweek坐起身轉頭望向Craig。

帽簷淺淺遮掩住他狹長緊閉的眼，又長又濃的睫毛微微扇動，細瘦的四肢陷落於床，隨意披在身的外套大半垂掛床沿，似乎下一秒就要墬落於地，溫馴和緩的呼吸聲一起一落，輕柔而緩長的起伏，整個偌大的房間Tweek似乎就只意識到這一沉一淺的呼吸聲，掐住他發顫而歪曲的脖頸。

Tweek握緊拳頭，又再度鬆開，撫平襯衫，又再次揉捏襯衫，像是要把整個人都壓摺到最小最扁，他感覺到喉頭很熱，手心冒汗。

他用勁力氣咬住食指的指關節，微微側過無法停止抖動的身子，另一隻手小心翼翼拉順Craig的外套，直到蓋好他的身軀，指尖順沿翻摺好的衣領，輕輕掠過裸露出的後頸，緩慢而慎重地潛行到微微張闔的嘴，再順著勁挺的鼻樑蜿蜒而上，最終侷促不安地伸入零亂披散的瀏海，Tweek屏住呼吸低頭俯下身，把嘴唇貼近緊閉的眼皮，親吻的動作輕得如外頭涼薄的雪，美麗又脆弱。

Tweek一抬起身子，就猝不及防對上那雙睜開的藍色瞳孔。

「馬的！」他嚇得驚聲大叫，以最快的速度往後退，但對方的速度更快，單手就揪住他襯衫的領口用力往下拉扯，Tweek惶恐地渾身發顫，抽搐的頻率更加急切，他們的鼻尖近得能夠感受到對方呼出的熱氣，「你什麼時候醒的！」Tweek慌亂的視線直直望進Craig的眼，倒映出他凹陷的厚重黑眼圈，病氣且陰鬱的綠色眼珠睜得斗大，他連忙把目光移轉，伸出雙掌遮住大半的臉，餘光瞥見Craig笑得眉眼彎彎，他索性緊閉雙眼。

「你要親就直接親嘴，」Craig的嗓音一向低沉冷靜，此刻也是如往常一般帶著恰到好處的癢勁搔抓耳朵，「或者在我醒著的時候。」

「又不是沒親過。」Tweek的聲音模糊得幾不可聞。

Tweek聽到Craig笑出聲，語調帶著輕柔的笑意，「那都是我先的你這混帳。」

Craig把臉埋進Tweek雜亂不已的金髮，慢騰騰邊親邊咬他耳後的肌膚，Tweek身子止不住顫抖，臉忍不住往另一側避開，Craig順勢鬆開Tweek擰皺的灰綠色衣領，然後雙手一撐床面，坐起身把床上的雜物都掃到地面，他俐落而迅速地走下床到書桌拉開抽屜，把外套掛上椅背，轉頭開口，「要做嗎？」

由於過於震驚Tweek好一段時間才反應過來，「你說什──」

Craig從抽屜掏出一大盒保險套，甚至還有一些完全喊不出名字的瓶瓶罐罐，「有清腸，也有潤滑，唷，來吧，猜拳誰在下面。」

「你他媽是哪搞來那麼多東西？」Tweek驚嚇指數大概已經遠遠超乎他所能負荷的程度了，「為什麼有這些？買的？」他的心臟飛快跳動，身子卻僵硬地篤實。

「我跑去和Kenny交流了一番，你知道的嘛，他最瞭了。」

「你和Kenny一起挑的？我沒聽錯吧？」Tweek挑起一邊眉，Craig坐回床沿，「我們還一起看片，研究那些人怎麼做的，Kenny說，不論是奶子跟肉棒，只要是上等的，就無關性別，反正都會很爽。」

「……你們……你和Kenny，這什麼時候的事？你們兩個……呃，該不會，實戰體驗，那個，肉體交流，就是，你、你有和K……」問句還沒完，就被一連串歡愉的笑聲打斷，「天啊，我發誓，沒有，我和Kenny可沒打砲，親愛的，你太容易把事情往壞的方面想了。」

「對，該死的，我就偏執，也很多疑，在丹佛那次……遊樂園……我和你說過，我的情緒嚇壞你了，我令你抓狂，我甚至在半夜衝到你家，沖著你鬼吼鬼叫！但我完全沒法子停下來，我無法控制，操……這真的太難受了，跟天殺的咖啡一樣，無法戒掉，壓力太大了！Craig，我知道我一直道歉，你害怕是對的，但真的對不起，所有事都對不起。」

Craig凝視著房間某處，然後抿住因天冷而乾裂的嘴唇，「你也害怕著我不是嗎，」

Tweek猛然發覺手機放到Halsey那首Color的無插電版本，「……Everything is blue. His pills, his hands, his jeans……」Tweek不用繼續專注聽下去，就知曉那後面接續的歌詞，他已經無數次輕輕低喃這些隻字片語，像是詛咒般地縈繞混亂不堪的腦腔。

「Tweek，你害怕我沒有像你需要我那樣需要著你。」

Everything is gray. His hair, his smoke, his dreams. 

Tweek看著Craig，他們彼此互相對視，Tweek難以抑制地雙頰脹紅，眼眶濕潤，他難受瞇起眼，前方Craig溫順又傲慢的輪廓暈成一灘一灘崩解的藍，他融進裂縫的渠道，眼角容納不下過多的浪沫，它們被乾涸泡得腐爛，如血黏膩的鐵鏽味。Craig伸出指尖，試圖熨平他眼下濕得一塌糊塗的淤積，像浪毫無保留地輕撫碎裂的沙，Tweek能感受到他自身悲傷而沉重的軀體擱淺在Craig的臂彎中，稜角一直一直一直消磨，直到流瀉殆盡。

鬆垮衣物摩擦肌膚，血液奔騰器官末梢，袒露的肌膚被空氣中稀薄的冷死攥住，當兩個星系激烈碰撞時，猛烈扭曲變形的剎那，往往伴隨壯觀的撕裂與吞噬，撞擊而互相噴出氣流、塵埃、光點，狂亂地在彼此周圍舞動，餘燼放射迸散，點點猩紅驟落每一寸凹凸不平的山與谷，Tweek本就發顫不已的身體，更是抽搐得更加瀕臨支解。

高聳挺立的太空梭衝破氣層，承載熾熱發燙的巨大尾焰，髮、眼、口、舌、牙、膚被肆意翻騰而鼓譟，灼白光亮從廣渺的蟲洞汩汩湧溢，蒼涼與無盡的黑，最深處來來回回擴張與塌陷，爆炸與降生，時空膨脹的超光速飛行，意識被規律的震盪一截一截切割成多次折射的衰變，他實在無法停止掉下眼淚，分不清究竟是歡愉，還是痛苦，直到Craig低垂著臉，掐住他的手腕內側，「你又自殘了？」

Tweek閉上雙眼，淚還使勁地沿著臉頰滑落，「……對不起……Craig……對不起。」Craig分別緊握住他手腕的還有他下體的兩隻手同時鬆開，Tweek自身黏膩滾燙的液體如脫離天體表面般被拋擲，淚水、精液，順著肌膚的紋理一股腦兒傾洩，Craig曾經眉眼雀躍地和他分享，宇宙大到無法想像，在所有漫長與荒老的時間中，任何存在的片刻光影，都只佔據整個宇宙歷史的零點零一，微不足道的存與滅一眼瞬間，恆星多到數也數不盡，它們就算渺小，卻都擁有屬於各自的行星。

但他僅僅擁有憂愁的瘋狂，顛簸搖晃的夢境只耽溺於最濃烈苦澀的咖啡底層，那漬薄得連伸出舌尖舔舐都枉費。

「為什麼要跟我道歉？並沒有值得原諒的事，」Craig整個身子都抽離，但手掌卻重新覆上了他的手腕內側，沿著痕痕劃劃的疤，經過密密麻麻的掌心紋路，把斷裂的崎嶇弭平，那雙手慎重埋進去指縫間的空隙，「扣下板機，跟口交一樣，含住槍口，頂到嘴巴最深處，射出的時候才能準確一槍打穿腦袋，但親愛的，開槍後就不能吐掉血了，如果是別人射的精液，還可以選擇要不要吞下去。」

「……這種事……再多練習幾次，就會上手了。」

「你是指死法，還是做愛？」

「做了，然後睡上一覺，Craig，」Tweek張開胳膊擁抱住對方，把他軟爛而逕自哭泣的雙頰貼上Craig濕黏鹹熱的脖頸，像是遠航的船停進深夜的港灣，「我就會好了。」

終於攔截到隻身一人的Kenny，Tweek正煩惱如何開頭才不讓對方感到受冒犯時，Kenny卻率先拉下遮住大半臉蛋的外套領口。

「人的存在是因為別人的記憶而存在的，所以，他人就是地獄，」他面無表情看著Tweek，暖黃的頭髮從兜帽邊緣滲出，「就是這樣子，又再度死掉的每一天，睜開眼再閉上眼，你還想奢求什麼？」

「……好……我知道你們有組死亡金屬樂團……但也不必和我分享，那個，創作理念……」

Kenny精緻卻又頹喪的面容泛起一絲怪異的氣憤，但倏地就消隱，Tweek沒料到他接下來竟是狂喜般大笑起來，「我不是在說那個，我只是貝斯手呀，噢，老兄，我說啊，」Kenny繼續笑著，伸出手搭住Tweek的肩膀，「如果你太靠近死亡，那你就感知得到同類，有自毀傾向的可不只你，Stan那傢夥也是，身上都是噁爛的臭酸味，和貓尿一樣臭得令人上癮。」

「去死吧Kenny，我不是來找你做防自殺熱線的，你之前是不是、是……我就直接問了，你和Craig有沒有──」

「哎呀，我忍小男友不開心了嗎？」Kenny開心勾起嘴角，笑得歡騰，「有又怎樣，沒有又怎樣，你還不明白嗎？你如果夠貪心的話，就不要在意如何傷害別人了，」他止住笑容，完全沒有了剛才的戲謔訕笑，好似平常說著淫聲浪語的樣子都是另一個人，他就這麼靜靜站在原處，「你造就他的滅亡，他也造就你的滅亡，」平平淡淡的話語模糊得彷彿籠起一層霧靄，如往常隔著外套兜帽那樣，無法辨明。

Kenny低垂眼臉，雙手無聊捲起兜帽的繩子，那繩像是欲纏繞住Tweek咽喉那樣，他的喉頭梗住，完全無法說出話，身子依然在簌簌發抖，只能看著Kenny不疾不徐雙手收攏繩子，拉緊再拉緊，死命勒住，「只有痛苦和沮喪是真的，而你是不被愛的，還是被愛的，」Kenny的聲音壓抑而低沉，目光平靜地流轉到很遙遠的地方。

「都只是真正瞭解你又再死了一次而已。」

影片開始播放工作人員名單時，黑壓壓的電視螢幕映射出他們靠在床頭而緊挨彼此的身形。

Craig雙手交叉胸前，而Tweek整個身子都傾軋在Craig身上，房間的燈柔和煨著水泥牆面曲折而蔓延的裂縫，停滯在邊邊角角翹起的挑戰者號海報，尚未解體毀滅的太空梭火箭因不規則的褪色而些微昏黃。

每次Tweek看到那張薄薄的海報，都記得清楚Craig站在牆面前，轉頭望向他，細碎的日常對話在空中翻轉，粉塵和棉絮飄散飛揚。

「挑戰者號上的七名飛行員都死了，那自毀的畫面，真的很漂亮，青藍色的天空，火焰和煙霧都拉得長長的，」Tweek瞧見他的影子也被拉得很長很長，退離到光直挺挺打入帽簷的邊際，他五官的模樣都隱沒進陰影之中，Tweek想向他走近，但還沒挪動，Craig就轉過臉面向挑戰者號。

「沒有像煙火盛大的爆炸，就只是這樣墜落在海面。我覺得，雷根的哀悼稿，喔，他還引用那首詩當結尾，這海報上有印，你瞧，」

Tweek邁開步伐走上前和他男友並肩而立，Craig的側臉大半被毛帽覆蓋，「『……那時他們正準備起程，和我們揮手告別，從地球的束縛逃脫，去觸摸上帝的臉。』 (……as they prepared for the journey and waved goodbye and 'slipped the surly bonds of earth' to 'touch the face of God.')，很美，這悼詞，和這場災難一樣，因為哀痛而更顯得它的美。」

「你對脆弱的東西著迷嗎？Craig？還是只是一種憐憫？」

Craig轉頭望向他，淺笑了起來，深邃的海恰到好處泛開波紋，然後他緩慢地微微斜側著頭，低下身親上Tweek的嘴。

Tweek不知道是不是其它人也都是那樣，不曾遺忘第一次親吻的所有細節，以致於他日日夜夜無法迴避那臺逐漸崩離解體的挑戰者號，它直直射進他的眼裏，碎片殘骸被空曠而清澈的海面毫無保留地承接，無一倖免。 

「……明年才會續訂第三季，」等到Craig拿起遙控器開始瀏覽其它片單節目，Tweek才又把思緒從遙遠而悠長的彼方拉回來，「不知道Token到時還會不會借我們帳號，被糖心爹地包養就是那麼麻煩，嘿，這部終於上──」

「我睏了，你自己繼續看好嗎？我之後再補……」他環抱住Craig精實的手臂，眉眼沉沉，沉甸甸偎在他身上，緊合得沒有一處關節有任何狹縫。

「那待會不跟Stan他們踢足球了？」

「你去吧。Butters不是被禁足了嗎？這樣會缺人。」

「你不來旁邊看嗎？狀態好的話也可以上場。」

「……我從來沒有，該死的，我從來沒有開心過，」Tweek不用睜開眼也知曉他全身上下仍在持續急遽而不自主地痙孿，拽住凌亂的頭髮，話語絮絮叨叨宛如傾倒而斷裂的夢境，熵那種無序與混亂永遠只增不減，「……我不、我不好！」他緊閉起眼，鼻子一酸，開始低聲啜泣，「明天只會更糟，我不知道！咖啡也沒用，我每天都陷入崩潰的循環，操，」

Craig動作輕柔地低頭親吻他的頭髮，「我以前給你的指尖陀螺呢？你那時跟我說可以的。」 

「連我都忍受不了這樣的自己，憑什麼你可以？你當初也沒回答我的問題，是不是只是同情心？不管你到底有沒有喜歡我，我講認真的，你都可以跟我分手！你值得更好的女孩，或男孩，隨便。越待在你身邊，我越難受，你如果繼續跟精神不穩定的人交往下去，總會受到影響，變成歇斯底里的瘋子，不要再浪費時間了！你以前對什麼都不在乎，只愛打架找麻煩，做什麼事都消極被動，在我印象中是個很冷的人，不如說是冷漠到殘忍的人……」Tweek的鼻涕眼淚都蹭到Craig的外套上了，但他仍自顧自地抽泣，絲毫沒有一點顧慮，「……但現在是什麼詭異狀況？我不夠好！我什麼都做不到……我真的承受不住，太奇怪了，但是……我又無法想像如果沒有你的日子……所有事情都讓人心累。」如果恆星本身不能提供足夠作用力以平衡抵抗自身的重力，衰亡的過程就會逐漸核心崩潰，重力坍縮，Tweek鬆開手，不再依靠在他男友身上，精疲力竭躺臥在床，抬起手背壓著眼睛，體內所有脊骨都困囿於解構的臨界點。

過了沉默的半晌，久到Tweek嗚咽的聲響都已斷斷續續，破碎地再也聽不著了，Craig才開口，「寶貝，你聽過可愛侵略性嗎？」

「不知道，又是關於太空的嗎？」

「很可惜，不是，是耶魯大學的研究，如果看到超可愛的小動物，一般人是會想要好好呵護牠可憐牠吧，本能上我們都想要保護那些無害而純潔的事物，」Craig伸出手來回撫摸Tweek的頭髮，「但有些人，會想要捏爆牠們，摧毀牠們，而且還不占少數，研究團隊是有解釋為什麼啦，但太多原因造成了，像是人們本來就會習慣以負面角度處理情緒，或者愛與恨本來就是共生體，太多因素了，結論就是這種衝動再正常不過。」

Craig溫柔地摩娑著他溽濕而熱氣橫生的臉頰，Tweek不安吞咽了嗓子，心頭發熱，「……我不知道你還對心理學有興趣。還有什麼你不知道的嗎？」

「我不知道，我知道的跟你一樣少。」

「……我知道超新星，Craig，你說過什麼我都記得非常清楚……你說某些恆星在演化接近末期，會爆炸，因為太過明亮，大家以為它是新生的，但恆星爆炸，就是形成超新星進而死亡……而且，我知道你只……」Tweek覺得放置在額上與眼上的手臂已經發麻生疼了，但他始終維持同一個姿勢，放任鼻與舌篩濾冷涼的溢散，日以繼夜，他知道一睜眼，眼角就被定錨在廣袤的海底，耗竭所有掉不完的淚與乾嘔出來的殘渣，他想起Kenny意有所指的迴圈循環，他們終究都無法自拔，他沒再繼續說下去，鋪天蓋地的寂靜穿鑿遲落的隙縫，下沉都是很久很久之後的抵達。

他沒真正睡著，Tweek聽著電視裡影集嘈雜的人聲，對話之間靜悄悄的空白，一首又一首熟悉或陌生的配樂接續，當他正打算移開他持續遮著眼而痠麻的手臂時，卻突然感受到Craig整個身子都傾身靠了過來，然後把那雙勻稱而漂亮的手覆上了他的脖頸，緩慢但不加思索地施加力氣。

Tweek閉著眼，就這麼一動也不動，穿透過脖頸的痛楚恍若根莖緊攫住沃土那般，隱約而兀自滲入，他憶起那些劇烈而幾乎無法承受的收縮與簇擁，深埋進指縫間的指節，深埋進體內的堅挺，交疊貼合的身體，發燙溫熱的血液，急促莽撞的鼻息，輕易遺棄的眼淚，都在那瞬間於眼前聚攏，噎在喉頭。

眼睛一眨一跳的剎那片刻，Craig猛然停下挹注的蠻力，然後幾乎無從察覺地把手鬆開，慢慢整理好襯衫衣領的翹起，掖住棉被直拉到Tweek的臉頰下邊，指尖輕輕撫摸蓬鬆雜亂的金髮，Tweek意識到Craig輕輕在他身側躺下了，不著痕跡地。

「晚安。」Craig低低地輕聲開口，過於細微的聲音零碎而尚未拼湊完整。

Tweek知曉那片靜默而荒涼的海，就停棲於此，直至末日。

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Stan氣炸然後舉報Cartman是S23e01(Mexican Joker)的劇情（一大坨style糧猝不及防塞到嘴裡）  
Cartman: He didn't believe me, so I said, "Oh, I already did it to Kyle," and Stan heard that and got pissed off and had me sent to a migrant detention center.
> 
> 2\. Craig跟Cartman說Tweek只想得到他的注意是S22e08(Buddha Box)的劇情  
Craig: Well, I have to admit, sometimes when me and Tweek are together, it's like he wants my atten──
> 
> 3\. 在丹佛那次遊樂園跟半夜衝到家尖叫都是S21e02(Put It Down)的劇情
> 
> 4\. 死亡金屬樂團是S23e02(Band in China)的劇情，成員有Stan, Jimmy, Butters, Kenny，團名Crimson Dawn（緋紅色黎明）
> 
> 5\. 挑戰者號太空梭災難發生在1986年，很多電影、影集、音樂都有提到它


End file.
